


Follow your heart (Sigue a tu corazón)

by Alphecca



Series: Noʻonoʻo (Reflexiones) [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e24 Aloha Malama Pono (Farewell and Take Care), F/M, Feelings, Inspired by Music, Love, Memories, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Canon, Reflection, Relationship(s), Self-Indulgent, Time Skips
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: Si alguna vez encontraba un amor así, como el que Chin y Malia habían tenido érase una vez, Kono no se alejaría. No se cruzaría de brazos ni se escondería.





	Follow your heart (Sigue a tu corazón)

**Author's Note:**

> Kono no se detuvo en los laberínticos pasillos blancos del hospital. Sabía a dónde tenía que ir y no tenía caso dilatar el asunto, no lo haría. Parte de ella, una pequeña parte, le imploraba que no se metiera. Que no se dejara guiar por la ira sentida, por la tristeza y decepción. Que debía volver sobre sus pasos.

A veces le costaba escuchar a esa voz. Particularmente en momentos en los que muchas emociones la abrumaban.

Sus recuerdos de Malia estaban llenos de risa y océano, alegría y olas, y Chin siempre había tratado que las dos se llevasen bien. Que conviviesen y fuesen... familia.  _Ohana_ era un término que su primo no usaba a la ligera, era parte de lo que ellos tenían en común, lo que los unía. Era lo que él quería para ellas.

Y había tenido éxito. De alguna manera. A Kono le había gustado Malia Waincroft, una vez que llegó a conocerla. Era amable y cálida, parecía interesada en el surf aunque no era la mejor y siempre había festejado los triunfos de Kono como si estuviera orgullosa de cada medalla. Como si le importara. Pero esos eran recuerdos de otra vida, de otra Kono. Eran recuerdos de cuando las olas llenaban sus horas, con entrenamientos y horarios y días llenos de aire y agua salados. Eran memorias de la Kono que todavía se alzaba victoriosa sobre la tabla, la que no tuvo que pasar por una cirugía reconstructiva cuando su rodilla cedió, la que soñaba con surfear en todas las costas posibles y no dudaba que lo haría. Era la Kono que había nacido para estar en el agua, acompañada por su primo favorito, el mejor y el más honrado y el más bueno de los policías, y una joven aspirante a doctora que levantaba a los niños que se tropezaban y portaba su anillo de compromiso —el anillo que Chin le había dado— con orgullo.

Las cosas eran diferentes ahora.

Ni Kono era la surfista que había soñado que sería ni Chin era policía porque a los dos les habían arrebatado sus futuros injustamente. Kono había sufrido físicamente, un accidente que le trastocó los planes y aspiraciones, pero Chin lo había perdido todo por algo más complejo y doloroso. Aún así, estuvo allí para Kono. Estuvo siempre allí para ella, desde que tenía memoria.

Kono se había recuperado —su precio habían sido el vivir sobre las olas, las competencias y su historia en Príncipe de Coral— pero Chin Ho... Él no. Su primo había sido señalado como si estuviera arrastrando una letra escarlata por un crimen que no había cometido, había sido juzgado por ello. Era juzgado. Constantemente. Kono sabía que él no lo había hecho, no entendía cómo alguien podía dudar que él... Pero no era por eso que ella estaba allí. Era su turno para estar allí para él, incluso aunque Chin no aprobase lo que estaba a punto de hacer. O no lo aprobaría, si supiera.

La idea de decepcionar a Chin, no por primera vez, agitó su resolución.

« _Pero ya estoy aquí_ » se dijo mientras se situaba, inquieta, frente a la puerta que rezaba doctora Waincrof en diminutas letras estilizadas. No tenía caso volverse ahora que había llegado al hospital.

Levantó la mano para llamar, sospechaba que había personas del interior por los susurros ahogados, pero no pudo siquiera moverse antes de que se abriera la puerta y Malia saliera de su despacho, acompañada con uno de sus pacientes. La mujer tenía una expresión sosegada, algo que Kono trató de considerar como positivo dada su especialidad.

—Con permiso, señorita —dijo, ajena, haciéndola a un lado para seguir su camino.

Kono se movió, concentrándose exhaustivamente en Malia. Pese a que hacía tiempo que no la veía —recién ahora comprendía el cambio en la rutina— ella le había parecido siempre hermosa. Con el cabello color caoba y ojos oscuros, con la sonrisa despejada y la mirada inteligente, Kono más de una vez había pensado en tener un poco de su gracia, de su temple. En especial había querido algo de su fuerza tranquila en esos años en los que sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía como solía.

También recordaba el no haberla querido en principio, en que el hecho que le robase a su Chin —él siempre había sido su primo favorito, el hermano que nunca tuvo, su mayor héroe— había eclipsado la imagen en sus ojos. Si hubiese continuado odiándola como entonces, si pudiese odiarla como entonces, quizá su ausencia no le dolería.

Pudo notar el momento exacto en el que Malia la reconoció. Sus ojos se abrieron apenas, y la sonrisa tembló en su boca como si estuviera insegura sobre el gesto que usar.

Ese jamás había sido un problema en el pasado. Le había parecido una mujer de sonrisa eterna.

Quizá ya no tenía esa máscara a su disposición.

—Kono —respiró. Dio un paso hacia ella, intranquila y preocupada, de repente—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Le ocurrió algo a... le ocurrió algo a Chin?

La sinceridad en su mueca hizo que la ira de Kono vacilara por un momento, no que se calmara pero que... vacilara. Pero Malia era doctora, después de todo. Y algo se decía sobre el bienestar como parte del juramento.

« _Chin es inocente_ » podría haber dicho. Ella podía decirlo a viva voz, con confianza y convicción. Podía gritarlo y plantarle cara a cualquiera que dijese lo contrario.

No había una duda en su mente sobre la inocencia de su primo favorito.

—No, estamos bien.

Ella no merecía saber más que eso de Chin.

Malia se enderezó, una expresión de alivio desterrando la inquietud como el océano que borraba las huellas en la arena.

Otra idea novedosa.

 

—Entonces— ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, Kono?

Había enfrentado a personas en su familia en nombre de Chin —él le decía qué no se involucrara cada vez que la noticia lo alcanzaba, pero ella no podía no hacerlo— y había encontrado en sus miradas indiferente desinterés. Era sorprendente que hubiese tantos hawaianos que olvidasen el verdadero significado de ohana, solía decirle a su madre cuando reflexionaba sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aún así, en la mirada de Malia no había desinterés.

Parecía que le rogaba que le dijera que sí. Que le diera una excusa para salir de esa bata inmaculada, de ese hospital laberíntico, de ese mutismo.

Había... Había algo muy parecido al dolor.

—No —dijo—. Ya encontré lo que estaba buscando.

Y lo había hecho.

Kono no esperaba que doliese tanto lo que había pasado con Malia a la hora de enfrentarla, pero lo hacía. Porque mientras que algunos se negaban a creer en Chin porque era más conveniente culparlo, porque era más fácil, ella tal vez creía en Chin, quizá todavía lo amaba. Probablemente todavía lloraba por él. Y por su dolor. Pero era demasiado cobarde para hacer algo más.

La expresión de Malia cayó un poco, apagándose en la frialdad de la plática y Kono esperaba que le doliese su silencio, la quietud.

—Kono-

—Lamento haber venido —dijo. La miró con todo el deprecio que pudo reunir, ignorando esa vocecita que insistía que no se metiera más. Que quizá, tal vez, no debía hacerlo—. Adiós, Malia.

Si alguna vez encontraba un amor así, como el que Chin y Malia habían tenido érase una vez, Kono no se alejaría. No se cruzaría de brazos ni se escondería. No escaparía de las consecuencias si alguno de ellos estaba en problemas.  

Ella era una luchadora, después de todo. Y ya había renunciado a suficientes cosas.

 

* * *

 

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Adam, su voz suave en la penumbra, a escasos pasos de distancia el barco que lo alejaría, los alejaría, de la isla que ella amaba y que los hundiría en un horizonte desconocido. Kono había aprendido a diferenciar los matices en su voz, los tonos inquietos y los compases de amor, las dudas y los tormentos y la felicidad.

Le respondió a la incertidumbre culpable con una sonrisa triste. Y entrelazó sus dedos juntos.

Había tomado su decisión.

La imagen de Malia se disolvió en sus recuerdos, la oscuridad de la noche abrazándolos en cómplice silencio y Kono recordó, no por primera vez, lo diferente que podía ser una verdad de otra. Lo mal que había juzgado, en aquel entonces, los hechos. Chin le había comentado, no mucho antes de su boda, que él había alejado a Malia la primera vez, una oposición directa a lo que Kono siempre había creído. Chin, después, le dijo lo mucho que lamentaba no haber seguido su corazón entonces. Que Kono no debía hacer lo mismo. Que debía aferrarse y luchar, y creer en lo que sentía. Él había usado las mismas palabras esa noche. 

« _Sigue a tu corazón_ »

—Sí —le dijo.

Y lo haría.

 

 


End file.
